Comment tu veux mourir ?
by Olivia14
Summary: Aventures. Pièce en 4 tableaux.
1. Prologue

**COMMENT TU VEUX MOURIR ? – Pièce en 4 tableaux**

 _Ce texte est dédié à KenSeiei sur Twitter ;)_

* * *

 **Personnages :**

GRUNLEK VON KRAYN, dit LE GOLEM, _guerrier nain de sang royal_

THEO DE SILVERBERG, _paladin de la Lumière_

BALTHAZAR OCTAVIUS BARNABE LENNON, _pyromage et demi-démon_

SHINDDHA KORY, _demi élémentaire lié à l'eau_

EDEN, _louve druidique_

* * *

 _La pièce s'ouvre alors que le rideau est encore fermé. Derrière, on commence à frapper les coups conventionnels. Le troisième coup est interrompu par une voix forte._

THEO

Hé Bob, comment tu veux mourir ?

 _Le rideau s'ouvre_.


	2. Premier tableau

**PREMIER TABLEAU**

* * *

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur une clairière baignée d'une douce lumière. C'est une forêt peu épaisse qui laisse passer les rayons du soleil. On entend au loin des oiseaux qui chante. Sur scène, sont assis en rond GRUNLEK, THEO, BALTHAZAR et SHINDDHA. A côté de Grunlek est assise la louve EDEN qu'il caresse doucement. Ils tiennent chacun un bol dans la main, avec une cuillère. Entre eux, brûle un feu joyeux qui chauffe une marmite. La scène paraît figée. Balthazar a été interrompu par la question de Théo alors qu'il portait sa cuillère à sa bouche. Un peu de soupe goutte sur sa robe rouge._

* * *

BALTHAZAR

Je te demande pardon ?

 _Shinddha et Grunlek, une fois la surprise passée, éclatent de rire._

BALTHAZAR, _furieux._

C'est pas drôle ! Vous vous rendez compte que dans son langage, ça veut littéralement dire qu'il a envie de me buter ? Je me suis pas transformé ! Ça fait même plusieurs jours que mon démon me laisse tranquille ! Il se passe quoi, les écailles sur mon visage ont viré au noir, des cornes me sont poussées sans que je m'en rende compte ?

THEO, _exaspéré._

Mais je veux pas te tuer ! Je viens juste de te demander comment tu voulais mourir !

BALTHAZAR

Venant de toi, c'est exactement pareil ! Je peux te rappeler cette elfe qu'on a croisée dans une forêt à peu près semblable ?

GRUNLEK, _riant à moitié._

Avoue Théo, que ça peut prêter à confusion !

THEO

Il est pas mourant, que je sache !

BALTHAZAR

Mais alors, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

THEO _lève les yeux au ciel._

Pour savoir ! Je suis juste curieux. Comment tu veux mourir ? C'est quoi la mort idéale, pour toi ?

 _Il y a un moment de silence sur la clairière. Tous sont tournés vers Théo, qui détourne le regard, gêné. Balthazar baisse la tête vers son bol de soupe, l'air pensif._

BALTHAZAR

Excellente question, tiens. C'est la première chose sensée que tu me demandes depuis pas mal de temps.

THEO, _dans sa barbe._

Je t'emmerde.

SHINDDHA, _intrigué._

Heu, ouais, super question, ahah, merveilleuse ambiance ! On peut savoir d'où te viennent ces pensées printanières, Théo ?

THEO _hausse les épaules._

De nulle part. C'est juste que…

 _Il hésite_.

THEO

C'est juste qu'après toutes ces fois où j'ai failli mourir, je me suis posé la question. Comment, quand et où je veux mourir, avec qui… Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimerais bien choisir ma mort.

GRUNLEK

Et… ? T'as décidé quoi ?

THEO, _hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules._

Aucune idée. C'est pour ça que je voudrais avoir votre avis. La mort idéale, pour vous, c'est quoi ?

BALTHAZAR _sort de sa torpeur pensive_.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En ce qui me concerne, ça serait le plus tard possible, évidemment, comme tout le monde. Mais… Je veux une mort âgée, dans mon lit. Je veux mourir de vieillesse.

 _Il se tait._

THEO

Waouw… Ça a l'air génial.

SHINDDHA

Ça te branche pas de mourir le plus tard possible, Théo ?

THEO

Evidemment que si, je veux pas mourir tout de suite moi non plus, mais mourir dans mon lit à quatre-vingt-dix ans… Il y a plus gratifiant ! Ça a l'air chiant.

SHINDDHA

Oui, chiant à en mourir, je dirais !

 _Un silence. Balthazar éclate de rire, Shinddha a l'air fier de sa blague. Les autres seraient plutôt blasés._

THEO

Ouais ouais, si tu veux… Dans tous les cas, je vois pas l'intérêt.

GRUNLEK

C'est vrai que venant de toi, Bob, une mort calme et paisible… On imaginerait plus quelque chose de brûlant, avec des flammes partout, un rire sardonique et des explosions !

BALTHAZAR

Exactement. Et pourquoi vous verriez plutôt une mort de ce style ?

GRUNLEK

Eh bien, parce que tu es-

BALTHAZAR, _l'interrompant._

Exactement, parce que je suis un demi-démon pyromancien, mage de la Tour Rouge et que j'aime faire brûler et péter des trucs dans tous les sens. Mais surtout parce que je suis un demi-démon. Et c'est pour ça que je veux une mort d'humain normal. Je ne veux pas qu'après une vie pourrie par mon ascendance démoniaque, les gènes de mon père s'infiltrent jusque dans ma mort ! Pour moi, la mort est comme l'accomplissement de la vie. Si j'ai une mort d'humain normal, alors j'aurai totalement dominé et contrôlé ma paternité élémentaire. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

SHINDDHA, _rieur._

Dis plutôt que tu veux mourir dans un tapin, entouré de putes !

BALTHAZAR

Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a rien de plus humain après tout. Je veux mourir de mort naturelle, gros et gras, en ayant bien profité de la vie. Un bordel me paraît l'endroit idéal pour finir en beauté ! En plus, j'aurai même pas à payer la consommation !

 _Il éclate de rire._

GRUNLEK

Tu dis ça, mais est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ? Je suis persuadé que tu mourras en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, ou en protégeant l'humanité une énième fois contre l'ingérence des démons. Pas vrai, les autres ?

SHINDDHA

Ah si, complètement ! Avoue-le, Bob, t'es incapable de tenir en place. Il faut toujours que tu sauves les innocents.

BALTHAZAR _maugrée dans sa barbe._

Non mais ça va, en théorie je suis pas loyal-bon, hein…

THEO

Ou empalé sur mon épée, au choix.

BALTHAZAR _soupire._

Merci de cette précision mon grand, mais c'est justement ce que je viens de dire : mourir à cause de toi, ou plutôt grâce à toi, ça m'embêterait assez. Pas tellement à cause du fait de mourir (on va tous y passer, de toute façon), mais surtout parce que ça voudrait dire que j'aurais échoué à me contrôler. Et c'est justement ce que je ne veux pas faire. Mourir en démon serait véritablement le signe de l'échec de ma vie.

 _Un silence un peu douloureux._

SHINDDHA, _fait une grimace gênée._

Et on remercie Théo pour cette ambiance fantastique.

THEO

Tafiole.

GRUNLEK

En réalité, il n'a pas tort, c'est une question intéressante !

BALTHAZAR

C'est vrai, maintenant que je vous ai dévoilé ma petite histoire, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis. Toi Shin, comment tu veux mourir ?

SHINDDHA

Heu… Aucune idée, tiens. Vous savez quoi, laissez-moi y réfléchir, je vous dirai ça demain.

BALTHAZAR

Bonne idée. Comme ça on aura tous des pensées morbides pendant la moitié de la semaine.

THEO, _moqueur_.

Ça va, hein, c'est pas comme si on passait notre temps à laisser des cadavres derrière nous…

 _Le rideau se ferme sur un éclat de rire de Bob_.


	3. Deuxième tableau

DEUXIEME TABLEAU

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur une route de campagne qui serpente en plein soleil entre quelques champs de céréales. Les oiseaux, écrasés par la chaleur, se sont tus, laissant place à la seule voix des cigales et des grillons. Les quatre aventuriers se sont assis sur le bord du chemin. BALTHAZAR a invoqué Brasier qui, paradoxalement, lui fait de l'ombre, ne semblant pas craindre la chaleur. SHINDDHA est assis à côté du mage. GRUNLEK et THEO sont assis en face d'eux, adossés au cheval Lumière qui s'est couché. EDEN est absente. Ils se sont partagé une grande miche de pain et un peu d'eau distribuée par Shinddha. Ils mangent en silence, abrutis de chaleur._

SHINDDHA

Je sais comment je veux mourir.

THEO _soupire_.

Wow, je suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de t'écouter, là…

BALTHAZAR, _que la chaleur ne dérange pas_.

Ah mais si, si, vas-y, on est en train de mourir d'ennui ici. Alors mon bon Shin, comment tu veux mourir ?

 _Il rapproche son visage du sien en écarquillant les yeux d'un air fou, avant d'éclater de rire_.

BALTHAZAR

Ahahah ! Cette phrase me fera toujours rire. T'es un génie, Théo.

THEO

Je t'emmerde.

BALTHAZAR

Bah alors, monsieur le Paladin, on n'aime pas la Lumière sacrée du soleil ? Fais attention, si tu continues à ne pas supporter la lumière de midi tu pourrais te retrouver sur un bûcher… Ahah !

THEO _se tourne vers Grunlek_.

Il est toujours aussi fatigant ou c'est juste moi qui suis épuisé ?

GRUNLEK

Aucune idée. Mais j'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait été moins fatigant.

BALTHAZAR, _vexé_.

Rroh, ça va…

THEO

Bon, vas-y Shin, raconte-nous ta vie, si ça peut permettre de faire taire Bob…

BALTHAZAR

Quoi ? Mais je-

THEO, GRUNLEK et SHINDDHA, _en chœur._

Ta gueule !

 _Balthazar baisse la tête et se met à bouder._

SHINDDHA

Voilà. Je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'à force de vivre des aventures, de manquer d'être tué et de tuer des gens, je commence à être un peu fatigué de tout ça. J'ai… J'en ai un peu assez de ma vie d'aventurier, nécessitée par ma nature d'élémentaire.

THEO

Bah dis tout de suite que t'en as marre de bosser avec nous !

SHINDDHA

Mais nan, c'est pas ça, mais…

BALTHAZAR, _oubliant qu'il voulait bouder_.

Bah en même temps, je comprends que t'en ai marre de manquer d'être tué par tes potes parce qu'à chaque fois que tu tires tu manques de les tuer !

SHINDDHA

Oui nan mais ça, c'est pas pareil ! C'est le karma !

BALTHAZAR

Bon, continue, continue.

SHINDDHA

Et puis, je n'oublie pas que je suis déjà mort, assassiné… Avec toute ma famille… Et on ne va pas dire que ça m'ait porté chance.

THEO

Bah, accessoirement t'es quand même ressuscité, donc y'a pire !

SHINDDHA

Oui, enfin non… Je n'aime pas ma nature d'élémentaire, je n'aime pas devoir courir les routes pour fuir ceux qui veulent me disséquer dans leur église moisie, c'est un fardeau pour moi ! Et je n'aime pas du tout la perspective d'être à nouveau assassiné, et de manière définitive cette fois-ci.

GRUNLEK

Ça peut se comprendre…

SHINDDHA

Finalement, je sais pas tellement comment je voudrais mourir, enfin dans quelles circonstances, mais je sais que je veux mourir dans une maison qui m'appartient, avec plein de gens autour de moi et une barbe grande comme ça. Je veux arriver à me faire pousser la barbe avant de mourir.

BALTHAZAR, _éclatant à nouveau de rire._

Le gars, il a deux désirs : mourir avec une barbe, et mourir avec plein de gens autour de lui pour le pleurer bien comme il faut !

THEO

Je te vois bien sur ton lit de mort, avec plein de petits-enfants bleus en train de chiâler, et toi qui leur dit : ( _il casse un peu sa voix_ ) « Vous êtes tous adoptés ! »

BALTHAZAR

La révélation ultime ! ( _Lui aussi imite une personne âgée_ ) « En fait, j'étais stérile ! Mouahahaha ! »

 _Lui et Théo continuent de rire pendant que Shinddha et Grunlek prennent la parole_.

SHINDDHA

Arrêtez de me pourrir mon rêve ! C'était mon moment, là !

GRUNLEK

Bon, en même temps il est un peu nul, ton rêve.

SHINDDHA

C'est parce que vous comprenez rien.

BALTHAZAR, _a repris son sérieux avec grand-peine_.

Non mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je m'identifierais même assez, au fond ta vision des choses n'est pas si différente de la mienne. Tu veux mourir comme un humain normal, dans ta petite bicoque d'humain normal, avec ta famille d'humains normaux (bleus, mais normaux)… Ça se tient, ça se tient ! Je te vois bien dans une auberge.

SHINDDHA

Ouais, ça me tenterait assez, c'est vrai…

GRUNLEK, _attendri_.

Notre vieux rêve…

SHINDDHA

Ah, moi j'y crois, hein ! On l'aura notre auberge !

THEO

On l'appellera : « A la bonne mort » !

 _Ils éclatent tous de rire._

GRUNLEK

Je vois bien une tombe comme enseigne.

BALTHAZAR

Ou une pelle !

SHINDDHA

Et on pourra inventer des cocktails sympas ! Du genre « le Cimetière », « le Fossoyeur »…

THEO

« Le Hara-Kiri », une nouvelle sorte de tord-boyaux !

BALTHAZAR

« La petite fille », son goût va vous mettre un coup !

GRUNLEK

« La Pierre Tombale », son contenu va vous surprendre !

SHINDDHA

Allez Bob, ressers-moi une petite « Route vers l'Enfer » !

BALTHAZAR

Ah non, pour toi ce sera une « Cryogénie ! »

SHINDDHA

Alors sans eau-de-vie dedans !

THEO

Ah non, j'allais la faire, celle-là…

SHINDDHA

Ce sera pour une prochain fois !

GRUNLEK

On est quand même horribles, hein…

 _Ils finissent par se calmer. Théo se tourne vers Shinddha, intrigué._

THEO

Mais du coup, ta barbe ne pousse pas ?

SHINDDHA

Tu m'as déjà vu me raser ? Depuis que je suis demi-élémentaire, j'ai une pilosité de gamine.

BALTHAZAR, _l'air grivois_.

Ah, c'est pour ça qu'entre les jambes tu…

 _Ils éclatent à nouveau de rire. Shinddha prend un regard faussement intimidé_.

SHINDDHA

Noooon, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

BALTHAZAR

Ah, c'est sale…

 _Ils retombent dans leur torpeur, accablés de chaleur_.

SHINDDHA

On est vraiment incorrigibles…

GRUNLEK

T'as envie d'être corrigé, toi ?

 _Ils se lèvent et défroissent leurs vêtements pour se préparer à repartir alors que le rideau se ferme._


End file.
